Protector
China's finest amphibious transport vehicles, the Type-37TC Protector is a specialised 8-wheel vehicle that can be utilised for transporting infantry with exclusive capabilities for detecting enemy units with its specialised stealth detection equipment. The vehicle comes with a 8-wheel or a revised 6 wheel chassis. Currently the vehicle is being used by China's armed forces, it can be purchased from a Chinese military surplus provider that sells military vehicles for civilian or military use which could be used. * Iron Dragon PLA - Primary users of the Protector, several versions of the vehicle come equipped with either a six or eight wheel chassis for transporting soldiers and crossing small lakes. * Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. - After the First Eurasian Conflict and revising a six-wheel variant, several units of the eight-wheel variants were sold to civilian or military forces, some without guns. Iron Dragon PLA "Lets get these men to the battle." - Protector Operator - Primary sources of transportation on the battlefield, first built in 2011 as part of China's plans to modernise its main forces and with a machine gun. The Protector troop crawler is an amphibious transport vehicle which can traverse watery territories and transporting infantry into battle, proving to be a successive vehicle in service of the Peoples Liberation Army of China, the Protector currently has some unique versions and models which currently are being used in the PLA's inventory. Despite being a successful vehicle for the Chinese army, several versions of the Protector have replaced some of the country's older troop transport vehicles including some transport trucks which were used in several instances during the First Eurasian Conflict, after the war it resumed service with the PLA's military forces. All-thou it is a successful vehicle there were some concerns of the cost of deployment of the vehicle or the vehicle's program in 2024, due to the problem several of the vehicles were replaced in the line of duty temporally with several modified Beijing Escort Supply Trucks without its machine gun but with stealth detector, in 2027 a revised version of the Protector featuring a 6-wheel chassis with a more efficient chassis. Development Over the years since after its debut in 2010, the Protector Amphibious Crawler before it was revised was a heavy transport unit which can take 8 soldiers inside its cargo hold. Also being capable of crossing the water, the vehicle is one of many types of vehicles which also competes with Russia's Quantum amphibious crawler and even the Forth Reich's Razor Anti-Air Amphibious transport. But when the First Eurasian Conflict was beginning to become expensive for China to mobilise its armed forces against the Global Liberation Army, there have been small numbers of the Protector being produced for battlefield purposes; It was also designed to become a police transport for combat dealing with raids and drug busts, but didn't mark production and was listed as a military transport. However the vehicle was basically a success during its first use in the First Eurasian Conflict, leading to designs using the older chassis plus additional funding into building future models of new Protector variants. Revised Model To be added... Service The Protector has seen action since its introduction, its biggest participation in its combat service and records were first recorded in the First Eurasian Conflict against the GLA. Whilst providing infantry amphibious capabilities at the same time. First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Civilian Ownership "They can't hide from me" - Civilian Protector Operator - To be added... Related Vehicles There have been some projects done by the Generals across the Iron Dragon PLA, rather than utilising the protector transport. All-thou they became more expensive in price, they do pack some more decent firepower for fighting the enemy across the battlefield. Type-38AC "Protector" Assault Crawler Procured from additional funding by General Fai, this version of the vehicle was transport vehicle were mostly uncommon on the battlefield. However since they were first sighted in the conflict, they do have fireports and they can support their followers on the field. They are rare unlike the Hedgehog Crawler and the original Protector, but assault versions were rumours which were said to be true by Iron Dragon Officials. Type-38CR "Hedgehog" Fire Crawler Specially built variants of the Protector transport crawler. The vehicle is currently a prototype and only utilised by General Kwai, Hedgehogs are currently equipped with a flame thrower and has the ability to inspire soldiers when the vehicle is nearby. Equipped with Propaganda Speakers and Flame Streamer equipment. Due to this type of crawler being mostly a prototype, its rarely sighted in various areas across the world. Mostly in areas across the world, the vehicle can do good with the job of cleaning buildings of enemy soldiers and supporting their fellow operatives. They can explode violently when destroyed due to the tanks on the sides. Behind the Scenes *This version of the Protector has been revived since, however the Crawler will have some downsides. :*Protector transports in the mod will be cheaper than in the First Eurasian Conflict, will be armed and amphibious capabilities. :*An unfortunate downside is that the Protector will have two seats less, making it a six seater transport which can cross waters. But this modification allowed the Crawler to become fast and cheaper in price. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Chinese Origin